


Family

by ShortieLeprechaun



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortieLeprechaun/pseuds/ShortieLeprechaun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don't let the title fool you this story isn't about happy go lucky families. Aliah is a sweet young girl she has been living on her own for nearly 10 years in the modern world. She never settles down anywhere making few friends, until one day while running through a forest she literally runs into a new world hidden with in the fabric of the world she was raised in. With this new world she meets a calm beautiful boy who sleeps a lot and a over energetic boy who wont shut up and the oddest thing? They are best friends!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

                                         ~For Sweet Little Ava, whose Imagination knows no ends~ 

    She looked around and thought "What have I done?" A young  five year old stood looking at every one who had loved her mouths open in unheard screams bodies stained red....

              _ **10 Years later...**_

        Aliah was running, farther and faster in to the miserable woods. She could feel the sharp sticks poking her bare feet, branches hit her face and scraped her arms but still she ran. Her lungs now stung every icy breath she took-still she ran until she hit a brick wall at least." Who puts a wall in the middle of a damn forest?" She yelled to no one.

 " For starters I'm no wall, besides you are the one running through this peaceful forest like a maniac in her Pj's with no shoes" This beautiful boy spoke softly rubbing his chest where she had run into him. He looked no more than 16 but his aura made him seem older, he had magnificent bluish silver hair loose coming down to his knees almost. He was tall at least 6'3" where as Aliah was only 5'8". He had on baggie jeans and a torn black T-shirt. Aliah could see his very tanned muscular body - I've been staring at him- she thought embarrassed she then raised her head to look into his eyes she gasped they were unnaturally green like a prized jewel.

"Can you hear me?" his soft voice finally cutting through her trance.

 "Of course I can!" she shouted getting up off the ground where she had landed.

 “Well I asked more than once why you were running, guess you where in a trance, don't worry I have that affect on people" He was being very blunt she thought to herself.

 "I'm not running from anything in particular. He looked sideways at her and laughed for a good long time before finally saying " I like you I think I'll bring you home and show you off, I could feed you and clothe you, you are freezing. Would like that?" he asked picking up a jacket off a nearby branch and slinging  it over her- it had to be his because it was huge but comfortable on her.

“I don't think it's a good idea but it is better than back there" she pointed towards the town.

 “Oh great, now sleep girl" he spoke soft and slow before she could question him she was in a deep sleep, she vaguely noted him carrying her.    


	2. The city

       She awoke to the songs of birds It was very pretty she hadn't slept that good in a very long time. "You're awake?” She jumped at that familiar soft voice.

 "Didn't mean to scare you" he was standing at a doorway, but it looked more like a hole in the wall maybe a window but it was too big for that then she noticed it- them actually big scaly wings. They shimmered blue but where basically red He smiled as she came close and started to pet his wings he moved closer to her and bent down to make it easier for her to touch them.

“You like your wings touched don't you?" she giggled

"Nope I would usually beat up anyone who even thinks about trying but I like your hands they are soft." She backed up frightened with her hands up in the air.

 "No I won't hurt you I promise" he climbed through the window as he spoke.

 "But why let me?" she asked inching forward she loved those wings; she had seen weirder things before.

“I told you your hands are soft" he smiled bending down to rub his wings against her hands.

  “Aren't you needy?" she laughed as petted his wings more.

 "Oh wowie can I touch too?" Aliah spun around right behind her was a tall blonde boy with pink spikes in his hair-when had he gotten there? She thought.

 "Try and you die, by the way Aliah my name is Jack and this is my best friend Jake he loves to be petted" Jack straightened up and stretched.

 "Aliah nice name, pet my wings please?" Jake made a pouty face pushing jack out of the way

 "I'm the needy one" All three started to laugh. Aliah didn't like Jake's wings as much they were deep green and strong she pet them anyway and found they were soft but not like Jacks whose felt like silk. Jake moved

 "Okay 'Nuff of that lets show you around!"

 "Hey don't grab my wrist!"

"Relax Aliah its okay"

"Don't speak in that silky voice it won't work on me again!"

"Owe Aliah that wasn't nice don't hit me I might do something like this" Jack hauled the now frantic Aliah over his shoulder smiling he leapt from the window which made her scream louder before fainting into blackness 'he is going to pay for this' was her last thought.

"Hey cupcake gunna wake up? I wanna show you off to people"

 "Gosh Jake your voice will her nightmares"  

Aliah looked up at both the boys arguing. "Shut up" she groaned.

 "Oh you're awake?"

 "No Jack I'm still sleeping" she snapped then regretted it as he looked like a heart broken tomato "sorry" she mumbled

"Anyway, let’s go go go!”

 "Is he always like that Jack?" Jake was far ahead as they walked down a curvy path in the middle of dense forest.

"Yes of course he is you'll learn to love him as I have." Aliah smiled they must really be best friends though they are so different. They walked till the sun went down.

 "Let us sleep here Jake" Jack was already making a fire as Jake curled up in a ball by it "sure thing" bud he said

 "Why are we so far way from where we are going?"

 "Silly Aliah Jack lives far away from all people it's how he likes it" Aliah turned red as she thought ‘I was in Jacks house in his bed?

 "Why so red, cupcake?" Jake asked Jack leaning in close

"N-no reason" she blurted then she hid behind Jake.

 "Oh you wanna snuggle cupcake?" Jake giggled as he hugged her 

"No Jake" Jack said, gently grabbing her lifting her to a sleeping bag on the other side of the fire he then glared at Jake. "She'll sleep here"

"No I don't sleep well unless I'm alone or in a tree. So I'll sleep in that tree" She pointed to the high branch then started to climb, again Jack grabbed her and put her on the sleeping bag but before she could complain she heard one silky word "sleep" but this time she refused glaring at him, he ran his fingers through his hair as he laughed.

"Fine I'll sing to you then" She heard only a few notes before she fell into a deep dreamless sleep-no dreams no _nightmares._ She was thankful.

         "Aliah please wake up?" She opened her eyes to a worried looking Jack

 “Don't want to!" she pouted

 "Don't be like Jack Cupcake come on wake up" Jake laughed from a distance away.

"You must wake up my arms are tired" Said Jack Now she was awake and realized Jack was holding her again she fumbled in his arms and fell to the ground causing both boys to laugh.

 "Owe why do you keep carrying me?" she yelled "better yet how can I sleep at all?" she said calmer as she stood up with Jacks help.

"Jacks main ability is sleeping spells though it seems, it worked a little too well on you we've been taking turns carrying you for half a day now" Jake was full of energy as always smiling brightly. Aliah yawned.

 "Let me hold your hand you are still tired it seems" Jack looked worried again.

 "How about no?" she replied giggling "where are we now?"

 "We are in the city!!" Jake yelled loudly into her ear she just laughed as he hung off a very irritated looking Jack.  She hadn’t noticed because each home or building was either high up in the trees or had been made to blend right in with the forest. Two identical towers, ‘maybe watch towers’ she thought, where carved into bark and had vines and leafs to make them appear like trees. The streets were packed dirt lined with beautiful flowers that she had never seen before. The gates that see had first seen that made her ask where they were, standing out from everything else were polished gold with gems increased on them, were now opening before her.

“This dear is the capital city of the nature drags” Jack spoke, softly pushing her ahead. “No one can fine this place innless those invited or those with pure hearts, or something like that-“Jack kept speaking but Aliah had gone ahead with Jake at her side. “Hey wait up you two!” He called making Jake snicker.

“Where are all the people?” She asked as she tripped on a root.

“Careful cupcake,” Jake had caught her “This is only the outer city, people tend to stay in the inner city where all the fun is” he laughed now dragging her to where the ‘fun’ was, Jack tagging along.

“Hey, J.J.’s!” Aliah saw an elderly man walking towards them now with his arms open wide. When he reached them he hugged Jake asking “Who is this cutie?’ looking right at Aliah, she then hid behind Jack.

“I’m the boys adoptive Daddy, “ he extended his hand towards Aliah she took it “Nice to meet you” They said in unison then Aliah yanked her hand back yelling “EWWW” wiping her now slimy hands on Jack without thinking.

“Don’t do that! He’ll murder you!” Both Jake and their dad said in unison but too late. They stared at her in horror.

Jack sighed shaking his head, “its fine Dad’s hands are slimy because he works with sap and other things but next time please just ask for a handkerchief I have plenty.”

“I’m sorry” Aliah said now very embarrassed.

“Wowie he lets you do anything you want he would normally-“Jake was cut off by Jack’s hand back slapping him to the ground.

“Are you okay Jake,” Aliah said picking up Jake in her lap, glaring at Jack now she yelled “How could you do that to your best friend! That was so cruel!”

Jake was now laughing “He is usually cruel to me- well everyone”

“What? Jack how can you seem so nice but so cruel?” Aliah was screaming now hitting Jacks chest with tears running down her bright red cheeks, how could she have trusted this cruel boy? She was still hitting his chest when his strong arms pulled her flush against his body, he began to sing, she refused to sleep though she was now relaxed.

“Wow someone who doesn’t sleep instantly at your voice?” His dad sounded surprised but so far away to Aliah. “I know, she is special I want to see her smile- I tired but she wouldn’t and now I’ve made her cry, what do I do?” Jacks voice sounded muffled she realized he was talking into her hair, his strong arms holding on tighter and his humming made her fall asleep right then.

She must not have really slept because when she opened her eyes fully awake they were all still standing in the middle of the deserted street, Jack was sobbing now.

“Please don’t cry” she hugged him tightly “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said such cruel words myself”

“ I think you are the only person that has made me cry in years” Is all he said as he wiped away his tears then hers, Jack loosened his hold on her and turned her around leaning over her resting his head on hers, and his hand connected in front of her.   

“Now that’s over how ‘bout we go have some fun!” Jake started towards a big building that looks like a grand hall.

“Wow he is so energetic” Jack tiled his head back and groaned all he wanted was to lie down. Jack gasped as Aliah ran towards Jake catching up almost instantly she turned around to call back “Hurry up Jack-o or we’ll leave you behind.” Jack and his father just stared at each other finally his father spoke “Jack-o? As in a jack-o lantern?” “Shut up dad”


	3. Chapter 3

“Wow” was all the breathless Aliah could say, the building that she thought was some sort of great hall was actually a manor, a butler welcomed her smiling he gestured for to enter. Jake grabbed her arm and they started running through the halls.

“I bet you’re starving, at least I am, let’s go to the kitchen.” Jake smiled down at her slowing their pace.

“Jake is this your home?”                   

“Yes it is, now follow me if you don’t want to get lost, cupcake” he then released her hand and ran forward.

“Stop calling me cupcake” She yelled at him but followed him.

As Jack and his father came in to the kitchen they were greeted with a great smell. Aliah was cooking something. ‘That smells great’ Jack thought then asked “Why are you cooking?”

“She wouldn’t let the butler do it” Jake said impressed and board at the same time.

“I don’t eat things other people have prepared” she stated.

“Why?” All three boys and the butler said in unison.

“Been poisoned too many times, foods done” smiling she placed plates on the table.

The boys’ father continued the questioning. “So you have been poisoned? How did it happen?”

“Many different ways, but this one time I over stayed my welcome at a town and they poisoned my food, at first being poisoned was very bad but after the fourth time I got use to it, it doesn’t bother that much anymore.”  Aliah shrugged off any more attempts at questions.

They spent the rest of the day chasing after Jake as he pranced around the city showing Aliah this and that. Jack seemed tired and cranky so they stopped to sit at a coffee shop sort of building.

“Okay, Aliah how do you like our city?” Jake questioned trying to be mature but the goofy grin and bouncing ruined his attempts. “Well,” She began “The so called ‘nature draggs’ have buildings that blend right into the trees, even your manor is like one big tree! All the roads are dirt paths but they are lined with such beautiful flowers in which most I have no idea what their names are. You have a natural waterfall on the other side of town.  In the town square there is a sitting area that is under a roof made of sticks and leaves that you say is alive! This place is beautiful”.

 “This capital isn’t nearly as beautiful as our homeland” Jack spoke in a trance thinking about his homeland.

The setting sun made everything look orange. They began their hike back to Jakes home. Once their he set Aliah up in the library remembering she doesn’t sleep much, Jack tried to complain but it didn’t work because they were in Jakes home so his rules. Jack took off stomping while Jake went after him. Aliah was alone in the huge room with more books then she could count. She smiled picked up a random book and began to read the night away.

 When morning came Aliah had read 23 books not remembering to put them back on the shelves she now had a big mess. _“Miss, may I put these back?”_ Came a rough voice. Aliah turned to see a butler “I made the mess so I’ll clean it up” she began to pick up the books.

 

_“As you wish, but do you know the books are arranged?”_

“No”

_“Do you remember where you got the books from?”_

“No”

_“Then Miss I will do it alone, it’ll be faster, might I suggest this book”_ he removed a book from the top shelf handing it to her. Without waiting for a reply he began to to replace the 23 books _. “You read all of these?”_

“Yeah”

_“You are a fast reader Miss”_

“Thanks”

_“The boys tend to sleep later, will you read more books or would you like some food?”_

“I wouldn’t mind eating can I make it myself though, please?”

_“Of course you can I don’t like cooking”_ Laughing he grabbed her lightly leading her back to the kitchen from the day before.

“How late do they sleep anyway?” Aliah asked between forkfuls of eggs.

_“Well Jack will sleep all day if we let him considering his nick name is ‘sandman’, Jake will wake up when he is hungry so no later than 9”_

“What time is it?”

_“6:33am, Miss did you sleep at all?”_

“No I don’t like sleep, well I guess it doesn’t like me is better to say”

_“You never sleep at all?”_

“I do fall asleep eventually I pray it’s not at the wrong time though”

_“At the wrong time?”_

“Like when I’m running or if I’m in danger. I once fell asleep when I was trying to get free of some people I woke up tied to a wood stake and on fire, got burnt really bad”

_“Wow young miss maybe I should’ve cooked that could have been dangerous”_ They both laughed and talked well into the morning.

As promised Jake came crashing into the library around 9am. “What’s up cupcake?” Jake was munching on toast.

“Stop with the cupcake thing”

“Awe come on Aliah It’s cute”

“It’s annoying”

“Do me a favor cupcake?”

“What Jake?”

“Go wake up Jack for me, he yells at me when I do and it’s scary, He might sleep all day and that’s no fun” Jake held her hand pouting staring at her.

“Fine but if he yells at me too much I’m giving you up got it?”

“Sure thing sweet thang” winked Jake

“Stop it”

“You said no cupcake, cupcake” Jake jumped up laughing then ran away.

 

“Jacks room is this way miss” The butler said leading her to a beautiful door covered in many colors.

“He sleeps here, he got Jake decorate it for him”

“Can I just walk in?”

“Sure you can he sleeps like a rock” At that smiling, he turned and walked down the hall.

Hesitantly she opened the door “Jack are you awake?” ‘This is stupid why did I agree to this?’ she thought. She took a deep breath and walked in fully. The room spelt like flowers and spice there was no bed just a bunch of pillows and blankets on the floor with a shirtless Jack sleeping in the middle of the circle. He looked cute and peaceful lying there. She felt like a little kid but she didn’t care she picked up a pillow and hit him “Wake up” She laughed hitting him again.

“Jake I will kill you” He then tackled her jumping off her giggling form.

“Sorry but it’s me not Jake I was bored, I wanted you to get up so we could do something”

He ran a hand through is mused hair then fell backwards onto the mess of pillows and blankets.

“Why do you not have a bed?” she asked

“Why don’t you sleep?” He countered cocking an eyebrow.

“I have nightmares the moment I close my eyes now, why no bed?”

“Whoa nightmares, what about?” He was now face to face with her propped up on his elbows.

“Oh come on I want an answer too” she wined

“Oh I don’t like beds I fall off them”

“Oh really?” she laughed

“What is so funny?”

“I would have never thought you would fall out of beds, you seem so cool” Jack frowned at her after she spoke so she laughed harder.

“I can get rid of those nightmares I think, when i put you to sleep before did you have a bad dream?”

“No I had beautiful dreams” She smiled as did Jack then he closed his eyes laying back in the mess of pillows and blankets again.

“Oh no you don’t, get up” She hit him again with a pillow.

“Fine” He shot up; in a blink of an eye he was at a mirror combing his hair with a big grin on his face.

“Jake said you would yell at me”

“I usually would, I get cranky when I’m woken up but I’m not right now. I don’t know why. I can’t believe you pillow attacked me even after Jake warned you”

Aliah was sitting in the pillows and blankets just staring at him. The rooms flowery/spice smell was putting her over tired mind to sleep usually she could go three days without sleep, it had been eventful days though and she read a lot. ”Mhmm” she said meaning to answer him. He looked back at her and smiled “Want me to take away your nightmares?” “Please” she begged. He was at her side in a flash, singing to her in that sweet voice. He pulled the blankets around her making her comfy, then he got dressed and left the room before sleep tempted him also.

Jack took a long walk before heading to the kitchen, it was now 11ish.

“Where is cupcake?”

“Morning Jake, Dad, she is asleep in my room” Jake looked at Jack eating toast, normal as can be, with wide eyes. “You are letting her sleep in your room, and you are not cranky from being waked up?”

“I know it’s weird but true” Jack looked at his dad maybe he would know the answers he was looking for.

“Son I think you are in love” The butler nodded chiming in, “The young miss is very smart from what I’ve seen” Both Jack and Jake spit out what had previously been in their mouths.”You have got to be kidding me” Jake yelled getting up to place a hand on Jacks back who was now hyperventilating. “Its okay Jack love isn’t bad”

“Yes....It....is...”Jack sobbed into his hands.

The butler who had disappeared came back in Aliah in tow. She took Jacks shoulders hugged him “Why are you crying, aren’t you the cool collected guy?” She teased

“They say we are in love”

Now anyone would be offended to fine a man crying because he thinks he’s in love you with you right? Not the case with Aliah she slowly backed up shell-shocked then ran outside to a tree, _a tree_ , and climbed as high as she could mumbling something about loving someone is dangerous.

“Okay Aliah and Jack are more alike than I thought” Jake stated Jack hit him for his comment. 

Jack seeming to have collected himself said “Aliah will you please come down here?”

“No Jack I won’t”

“Please Aliah?”

“No”

“Oh come on pretty please?”

“Shut up Jack”

Sighing Jack Spoke, harshly but gentle “If you don’t come down here right now I will come up there so, I ask again please come down here.”

“Fine” Then Aliah jumped from at least two stories high they all panicked but she landed on her feet softly and in one piece. “How” They all said. “What you guys can have retractable wings but I can’t jump from a tree?” “Cupcake,” Jake put his hands on her shoulders “No normal human can do that...” he trailed off.


End file.
